


Fire and Ice [Podfic]

by Mithen, thirdlotusprince



Series: Gardens of Wayne Manor [Podfic] [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Audio Format: M4A, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdlotusprince/pseuds/thirdlotusprince
Summary: Clark and Bruce meet again, each dealing with a different kind of crisis.





	1. Moonlight and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539417) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Translation into 中文 available: 火与冰 by Lynx219

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce are each facing a different kind of crisis when they meet again on a frozen December night.

**Length:** 00:11:50

**Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 1 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/sbbuy730un/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_1.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Monster by Skillet

Motorcycle sound effect from [Moto Acoustics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qi0y6QBC2jg)

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Dark Creepy Ambient Music #41 - Space Warp (Reality Distortion) by [TBB OneTwoOneSix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dajAwT4a-lY)

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	2. Frozen Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark reconnect while Clark struggles to deal with his burgeoning powers.

**Length:** 00:19:39

 **Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 2 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/llqw3s5d38/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_2.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Dark Creepy Ambient Music #41 - Space Warp (Reality Distortion) by [TBB OneTwoOneSix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dajAwT4a-lY)

The Tragedy of Victor Fries aka Freeze Freezes Freeze (Gotham OST 2x13) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to edit this one as thoroughly as I usually do, so let me know if therebut I hope it's still ok.


	3. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce notices something is amiss with Victor Fries. He notices something is amiss with Clark, too, but he doesn't quite guess what.

**Length:** 00:20:50

**Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 3 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/grmyodc6sm/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_3_1.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

The Tragedy of Victor Fries aka Freeze Freezes Freeze (Gotham OST 2x13) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Gotham Dark Mystery (Gotham 1x01) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Fast Hearbeat Sound Effect from [Sound Effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gokZo29TXEc)

Rapid Heartbeat from [We Create a Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j763AwxZ3x8)

Instrumental of Katy Perry's E.T. by [~4L0N$0_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tACLSPRd9M)

Ikimono Gakari's Love and Peace music box by [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the smooch chapter! I had a really hard time not laughing when recording it so I hope it turned out all right! :P


	4. Hothouse Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bruce investigates Fries's possible ties to the Chechen mafia, Clark confronts his mother about his fears.

**Length:** 00:17:45

 **Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 4 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/zyxoaw9zhg/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_4.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Bruce Leaves Wayne Manor (Gotham OST 2x14) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Strange Visitors from Other Planets (Supergirl Ost S1) by Blake Neely

The World has Supergirl by Blake Neely

Look to the Stars (Man of Steel OST) by Hans Zimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came so late. Got caught up with other stuff.


	5. Rescue Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce notices that Fries seems particularly agitated at a lecture, he and Clark find themselves drawn into danger once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence. It's been a rough couple of months but I hope to be back on track now.

**Length:** 00:17:17

 **Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 5 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/v51bu4o1x6/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_5.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Motorcycle sound effect from [Moto Acoustics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qi0y6QBC2jg)

The Tragedy of Victor Fries aka Freeze Freezes Freeze (Gotham OST 2x13) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Motorcycle Skid effect from [TrafficGnome](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T_72qQmH9U) & [MotorcycleMojoMag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Mz0JQSA65Q)

Tuning Laser Bean Sound effect from [CMIUC100](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvHWr4tu5Sk)

 


	6. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has been frozen by an experimental weapon, while outside the locked room a fire rages. This looks like a job for...Clark Kent?

**Length:** 00:11:30

**Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 6 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/e6ja7x2vxj/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_6.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Dark Creepy Ambient Music #41 - Space Warp (Reality Distortion) by [TBB OneTwoOneSix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dajAwT4a-lY)

This is Clark Kent (Man of Steel OST) by Hans Zimmer

Police Siren Sound Effect from [RelaxNatureSounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N0C0Wbe6AI)

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back I guess! Really XD So, expected update every weekend again, though it's probs going to vary between Friday and Saturday to give me more time to flux etc. Thanks again for listening!


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the penultimate chapter of this arc, two households spend Christmas together, and Clark and Bruce part ways once again.

  **Length:** 00:15:47

**Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 7 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/gisyg3cnic/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_7.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Bruce Leaves Wayne Manor (Gotham OST 2x14) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Look to the Stars (Man of Steel OST) by Hans Zimmer

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Bruce’s True Calling (Gotham Season 1 OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got in a little late this week, but I made it. XP Hope it's alright.


	8. The Present and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the arc ends, Bruce and Clark's lives move in very different directions--for now.

**Length:** 00:19:39

 **Link to Audio File:** [Fire and Ice Chp 8 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/o10pw5kmq1/Fire_and_Ice_Chp_8.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Ikimono Gakari's Love and Peace music box by [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

It's My Turn Now (Jump OST) - Keke Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this installment! Thanks for listening and keep and eye out for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know this is just a podfic, but as I am new to this (this series is literally my first attempt at making podfic ever) I would still really really REALLY appreciate some feedback. Like:
> 
> \- Are the characters (particularly Clark and Bruce) distinguishable enough? How bad did I screw up Alfred's British accent this time?  
> \- The music, when does it work and/or when is it too much/drowing out the narration/jarring etc  
> \- How's the pacing and enunciation? I know I miss consonant occasionally, but how much does that throw you off?  
> \- Monotone moments/awkward delivery?
> 
> I obviously don't expect your comments to answer all of these, but a quick response to ANY or whatever jumped out at you would seriously help me out a A LOT. Thanks!


End file.
